1. Technical Field
The present application concerns a transmission cable, especially a motor vehicle sealed transmission cable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The convenience of 3C products, such as a smart phone, GPS or driving recorder, charging, navigation system or video recording power demands must be met while driving motor vehicles, such as motorcycles, electric motor cars or electric bikes. Therefore, a power taking device can be equipped on the motor vehicles only if the waterproof and dustproof difficulties of the power taking device can be solved. Furthermore, such a device must be convenient for the drivers of the motor vehicles, who can take power via the power taking device.
Based on above stated requirements, there is a “Power Taking Socket” disclosed in No. M425800 Taiwan Patent Gazette where the power taking socket is set in a circuit board in the shell. The circuit board has a power conversion circuit. Furthermore, at least 1 USB socket is connected forward and backward, and two electric wires are passed through from the back end of the shell.
The outer surface of the shell is set on a flange and an outer thread section respectively on radial direction. Furthermore, the outer thread section is screwed with a knob which has internal thread section. Additionally, an end cap is cup jointed in front of the USB socket. The end cap is fixed in the nozzle which is in front end of the shell. When the device is used, by plugging into the USB plug of an electronic product, such as the transmission lines of a smart phone, in the USB socket, can power the smart phone.
According to the prior art, the electronic product can only be supplied power when the USB plug of transmission lines is plugged in the USB socket for the power taking socket. Although the power taking socket has waterproof and dustproof properties, rain water may flow in the USB socket along the USB plug on a rainy day, potentially causing a short circuit, and even to cause damage of electronic product.
Therefore, for such a transmission cable, if a sealing component is not added, electrical connection still cannot be taken for the power taking socket and electronic products on a rainy day.
Accordingly, the main purpose of the present invention is to provide a sealed power transmission cable for a motor vehicle, including at least one or more transmission cables. The device has a first connector at one end of all transmission lines is integrated in the sealing component.
When the sealing component is cup jointed with the motor vehicle used power taking device, in addition to connecting the first connector with the motor vehicle used power taking socket to form electrical connection, waterproof, dustproof and shockproof effects are provided between all transmission lines and the motor vehicle used power taking device all relying on the sealing component.
To achieve the foregoing object, the technical means adopted by the present case is to provide a kind of motor vehicle used sealed transmission cable, including at least one or more transmission cables, and a sealing component. The cable has a first connector and a second connector set at two ends of a transmission line. The sealing component has a first sealing component. The central axis of the first sealing component is set with a lashing eye for the setting and positioning of the first connector, and is extended to a first skirt section in an axial direction at the outer circumferential surface, which forms the interior of the first socket mouth. The first buckling part is set at the inner peripheral surface of the first socket mouth in a radial direction. Additionally, inside the first skirt section, a projection part is connected in an axial direction for passing through of all transmission lines. Inside of the projection section, cladding pipe is set for piercing and cladding of all transmission lines.